The Wedding of the Century
by Lady of Nitemares
Summary: After the incident with the Big Five, Seto and Selene are finally getting married! Will things go as plan for the couple or will they have a few bumps ahead of them before they say 'I do'
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! series or characters because they belong to Kazuki Takahashi.** However, I do own my own characters: Layla, Amon and Selene Crawford. I also own the prototypes that lead on creating the Millennium Items: Millennium Bracer and Millennium Circlet.

* * *

In Domino City, there is an event that everyone had prepared for that seems like a lifetime. Ever since the day that Seto Kaiba had proposed to Selene, things have been chaotic for the wedding preparation, especially with the fancy and important wedding businesses.

Thankfully for Selene, she had her brother and friends to assist her with this, especially going out to get a wedding dress with the girls, her brother and her parents. Seto had not only his business to handle, but he had to look through what was suitable for the wedding since they decided something unique instead of a normal wedding theme. Selene wanted to do something from the Medieval Period or something similar while having the Duel Monsters, but he wanted to make something breathtaking for her so she wouldn't forget the most important event of their lives.

* * *

At the bridal shop, Selene was trying out different dresses as she thought some were either too fancy, too old wearing, or too odd. She sighed as she wanted to have a customized dress that resembles to a high priestess would wear as she sat on the chair once she was in her normal clothing. She heard knocking as she looked up, seeing her mother, father and brother in the room, causing her to smile a bit.

"Have your found anything to your liking dear?" Her mother asked as she sat across from her.

"Not yet, but I really do love the store. It's nice and the workers are very sweet to assist me by picking out the dresses for me, but some of the dresses are not what I am looking for," Selene replied as her father placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You know, I could ask them to customize the dress for you. All you need is a drawing and they'll do everything else," Pegasus said.

Selene nodded as she saw one of the bridal consultants as she got up and explained her situation to the worker, hoping they would understand. She was relieved when the worker understood and offered if she needed to work on the design now, they could give her some paper, pencils and pens to give the outfit detail information that she needed.

Selene thanked the bridal consultant and went to the waiting room with her family as they began to brainstorm what would be good for her customized wedding dress.

"What about a high priestess outfit?" Amon suggested.

"I was thinking of that too, but the question is: _'How to style it?'_ " Selene replied as she was using the model sheet for fashion designers. She began styling it the top being strapless and sleeveless as she decided to have a temple skirt overlapping the long skirt, which she always had difficulty with the bottom half. "Oh, I hope that Seto isn't having too much of a problem with the wedding arrangements while working on his company as well," Selene said as she was so worried.

"Hey, it'll be okay. Seto handled a lot more serious problems than this, so this shouldn't affect him," Amon replied to his sister as he smiled. "I mean, how long have we've known that man?" He asked her, causing her to laugh a bit to have her worriment to slip away.

"You're right. Seto knows how to take care of things and he has Mokuba to assist him. I hope he has Pharaoh and the other people he wished to have with him to assist him as well," Selene replied as she looked at the drawing again.

"I got it," she said as she began making the skirt that would be underneath the overlapping skirt. She wanted to have a long skirt, but she felt like there was something missing as she shook her head, wanting to have a normal wedding dress that wasn't too puffy or anything. This garment would be satin and silk so that would be comfortable to her flesh when she wore it as she looked over at her family and friends. "Finished," she said as she looked over at her family. "Do you think he'll love it?" She asked.

"Selene, Kaiba boy will definitely love it," Pegasus replied as he kissed her on the forehead.

* * *

At Kaiba Corporation, Seto was tapping away on his laptop while Mokuba was looking at the spots for the reception with the help of Yami and Yugi assisting him.

"How about Kaiba Land for the reception?" Mokuba suggested as he looked at his brother.

"No. We'll draw a crowd and we don't want the paparazzi on us," Seto replied as he looked at the stocks for the company, leaning back against the chair.

"What about holding it at a restaurant?" Yugi suggested as he looked at Seto. "You could book the reservations ahead so we wouldn't be bothered," he added.

"That is a maybe," Seto replied as he crossed his arms. "Should be a five-stared restaurant, not some god awful restaurant with idiots working there who don't know what to make and ended up ruining the customers' time," he stated.

"On it, brother!" Mokuba said as he began searching for the top class restaurants in Domino City while Yugi and Yami looked at Seto for a moment.

"What?" Seto asked as he got out of his chair calmly and began stretching his body so he wouldn't feel any stiffness or have any problems with his body when the wedding came.

"Are you nervous, Seto?" Yugi asked him in a polite tone of voice.

"Of course not. I am marrying to the woman that I love and there isn't anything that should make me have cold feet in the first place," Seto replied in confidence as he looked at Yugi. "Why? Are you trying to sabotage the whole thing?" He questioned as he glared slightly.

"No! No! Nothing of the sort, Seto!" Yugi replied, waving his hands as he was trying to apologize for angering the other duelist.

"Yugi? Mokuba? Could you leave us for a moment?" Yami asked the two as he wanted to talk with Kaiba alone. Mokuba looked at Yami and then at his brother, which he saw his brother nodded at him as he slowly got up from the sofa and closed the laptop.

"Come on, Yugi. We can go to the cafeteria while picking out the best restaurant for the reception party," Mokuba said as he took Yugi's hand, taking him out of the room and closed the door behind them to give both duelists their privacy.

"What is it now?" Seto asked with slight annoyance in his tone, hating to have questions that were so idiotic for him to answer.

"I can tell you are nervous," Yami replied as he looked at him. "What are you so nervous about? You are marrying the most beautiful girl that you love so much, but there has to be something more to it," he stated as he remained calm for the other to keep the conversation going.

Seto sighed a bit as he closed his eyes. "You know how I feel towards Pegasus," Seto answered.

"I know you do, and I don't blame you. I thought you would of settled your differences with him by now," Yami said as he leaned back against the sofa a bit.

"We did, but having him take over my company, kidnapping my little brother and having both our souls taken by him is something that no one can ever forget," Seto said as he looked at the King of Games across from him. "His daughter is going to be married to me, which I don't know if he'll be up to his old tricks or not," he added as he crossed his arms, having scowl on his face.

Yami sighed as he shook his head. He understood the situation that Kaiba was in as he wanted to make sure the other duelist's mind was at ease when he and Selene were married. "But you two share something in common," he said.

"Oh? And what may that be?" Seto questioned as he looked at the spiky-haired duelist.

"You both believe family are the most important thing besides business and you and him love Selene very much," Yami answered as he got up calmly from his seat. "But you and him will have a chance to start a clean slate since you two are going to be in-laws," he stated, causing Seto to close his eyes for a moment.

With a sigh, Seto nodded once as he hated to agree with his rival as he opened his eyes. "Alright, but in the meantime, you and I will have to pick the theme for the wedding. Selene and I have been thinking of making it unique," Seto said as he looked at Yami, who only smiled at him when he had heard his comrade/rival for his assistance.

"Sure thing, Seto," Yami replied as they began working together.


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks had passed as Selene came back to the bridal dress store with her family along with her best friends: Ishizu Ishtar, Serenity Wheeler, Mai Valentine, and Téa Gardner. Selene went to the changing room to try out the custom made wedding dress that she had drawn up after she had worn almost every dress they had in stock for her to see if the actual dress pleased her since most workers wanted to make sure that the future bride would be happy and wouldn't regret the dress that they weren't completely sure of wearing for their wedding day. While she was getting into her dress in the changing room, everyone was talking amongst themselves on what would they be expecting when Selene came out.

"Oh, I cannot wait to see her," Mrs. Crawford said as she held her husband's hand softly.

"She worked so hard to designed that outfit the last time we've came here," Pegasus replied as he smiled at his wife. Just as Téa was about to say something, the worker came over to them as Selene walked after as she got on the stand, looking at them.

"Well? What do you think?" Selene asked them as she wanted to hear their opinion as well as she looked at the mirror to see herself.

"Oh my god. Selene, you're so beautiful," Serenity said as she smiled.

"You'll definitely take Seto's breath away when he sees you in it," Téa added as she loved on what Selene did with the customized outfit that she had made for this special occasion.

"You'll not only take his breath away, but everyone else's," Ishizu stated as she smiled, holding Amon's hand gently.

"The question for you is are you happy with it, sweetie?" Pegasus asked as he looked at her for a moment.

Selene looked at the outfit for a moment as she remembered every detail of it when she was a priestess in her previous life. "I love it," she said as she looked at the bridal consultant.

"That's wonderful, Miss Crawford. Do you want to see it with the veil on?" The bridal consultant asked her as Selene nodded her head. The bridal consultant walked out with a drop rattail edge veil as the bride and her guests looked at it from the reflection of the mirror.

"It's perfect," Amon said as he smiled at his sister. Selene nodded her head as she looked at the bridal consultant.

"I'll take it," Selene as she hugged the bridal consultant for assisting her for having this dress that she made possible. After she went back to the changing room and got into her regular clothes, her father had already paid for the dress and accessories that went along with it as they were waiting for her at the door.

"Selene? I was wondering what type of gowns do you want us to wear for your special day?" Téa asked her as she looked at her for a moment. Selene was in deep thought with that one as she looked at them.

"Well, we don't have to rush things. The wedding is only three weeks away, so we got plenty of time," Selene replied as she smiled. "Besides, I want to hear your suggestions on what you want to wear. I am not the type of girl who would want to force her friends to wear something that they are totally against," she added as Téa and the others nodded.

"Don't forget the traditional Bachelor and Bachelorette parties. I'm just looking forward of throwing you one," Mai said as she grinned playfully, causing Selene to blush crimson.

"M-Mai! You're so awful!" Serenity said as she never attended that kind of party before. Amon rolled his eyes as he knew he would have to talk with the others since most of them wanted to have a bachelor party for Kaiba to make him at least loosen up.

"Stop making Serenity and Selene embarrass, Mai. Besides, what's wrong on having a normal bridal party?" Ishizu asked her as she was curious on why Mai had to be a wild woman for something like that.

"Nothing is wrong with a normal bridal party. I thought some of us girls should have more fun," Mai replied as she looked at Pegasus and his wife. "If it is alright with you?" She asked them.

"All we want is for everyone to have fun and not to get overboard from excitement," Layla replied as she looked at them. "Pegasus and I have to make sure everything is perfect before the day so neither of us will have time to attend to those kind of parties," she added, making Pegasus to agree with her.

"Well, since that is settle, I got to go meet up with Seto and the others to help out," Amon said as he kissed his sister on the forehead.

"Tell Seto that I -" Selene was cut off before she could finish her statement, which her brother placed his finger on her lips, nodding once.

"Tell him that you can't wait to see him soon and you love him. I know," Amon said, causing her to smile. He went over to his motorcycle that he was using as he hopped on, putting on his helmet and began driving off toward Kaiba Corp to meet up with Seto and the others.

* * *

As soon as Amon arrived at Kaiba Corp, he felt like he would need to bring the travel-sized aspirin bottle with him for something soon. He walked towards to the front desk and signed his name on the signed-in sheet to keep record of anyone that was working for Seto or just visiting him, causing him to go inside the elevator once the doors were opened while the people were getting out. He pushed the floor number to his destination as he leaned against the hand railing while he was wondering how Seto and the others were doing since he knew they must have been busy - especially Seto, who had not only the wedding to think about, but his business as well. It only took him at least fifteen minutes to arrive to his destination, which he saw the elevator doors open and was a bit surprise to see Yugi, Yami, Mokuba and Seto in front of him.

"Well, I was about to meet up with you all here," Amon said as they stepped inside the elevator while Seto hit the ground floor button. Amon sensed tension as he took out the travel-sized aspirin bottle from his pocket. "I can see here there is tension, so I got some aspirin for you," he stated as Seto looked at him for a moment.

"Has Selene gotten her dress ready?" He asked Amon in a calm voice, causing the other to nod his head.

"I can't spoil it since she wants to make it a surprise," Amon replied as he leaned back a bit as he closed his eyes. "What about you guys? Have you got your tuxedoes ready?" He asked as he opened his eyes again, seeing Yugi scratching behind his head with an embarrassed smile on his face.

"We've been looking at restaurants for the reception party," Yami replied as he looked at Amon.

"Ah, understandable. I'm guessing you've found one?" Amon asked again.

"Yes. Five star restaurant that have capable workers and it's grade of following the health code is ninety-nine," Seto replied as he saw the elevator doors opening up as they stepped outside. "I'm guessing that you rode on your motorcycle to get here?" Seto asked him as Amon nodded his head.

"Wanted to get here fast enough to catch up before you all left," Amon replied as they walked to the front of the building as Seto gotten into the limousine, which Mokuba, Yugi and Yami got in. Amon got on his motorcycle and put on his helmet as he began following the limousine to their next destination that was eventually at the Kaibas' home.

* * *

As he got off his motorcycle after parking it in the garage in his home, he walked over to the Kaibas' home as he would be needing his car in case anything important came up, since he was a detective in his department. He entered the building as he saw Joey, Marik, Malik, Bakura, Ryou, Odion, Tristan, and Duke in the living room as Yami, Yugi, Mokuba and Seto finally stepped into the room as they all sat down for their discussion about the wedding as Amon leaned against the wall as he always have kept his eyes on Malik and Bakura, the two dark pair of Marik and Ryou.

"What is the matter, Amon? Still don't trust us?" Bakura asked with a twisted smirk on his face.

"You know very well that I will never trust either of you, Bakura. So if I find out that you two bastards are planning to disrupt the wedding, I won't hesitate to beat you both to a damn bloody pulp," Amon replied as his gaze to him were sharp enough to pierced through anyone's veil of deception to see the actual person's feeling.

"I still don't understand why we have to come," Malik said as he looked at Odion and everyone else in the room.

"To make sure that you two fools do _**NOT**_ try to take over the world and put things into darkness," Yami replied as he gave them a glare as well. The two dark partners scoffed a bit as they crossed their arms as they decided to keep their mouths shut while they come up with something to themselves with different ideas.

"Anyways, are we going to throw Kaiba a bachelor party or what?" Joey asked finally as Duke and Tristan were thinking the same thing as well.

"Mokuba is too young to witness something like that, Dog. So you, the Monkey and Player can forget it," Seto replied in an annoyed tone as Joey, Tristan and Duke gave him a glare as well.

"We could try having a non-stripper bachelor party and duel?" Yugi suggested as Yami nodded in agreement.

"I agree with Yugi," Yami added as he looked at the others.

"That is something that we can all agree upon," Amon said as he looked at Seto. "What do you think?" He asked Seto while he was in deep thought for a moment.

"I like the idea," Seto said as he looked at the others for a moment. "But then again, we could try having an area for both sexes the week before those types of parties for the bride and groom? Am I right, Mokuba?" He asked his brother as he knew where he was hinting at, causing Mokuba to smile big.

"I'll make arrangements for Kaiba Land for all of us," Mokuba said as he opened up his brother's laptop and went to his bedroom to do the arrangements.

"Sweet!" Tristan and Joey cried out loud in excitement as Amon walked over to Seto and patted his back a few times.

"It'll be okay. Just don't try to kill them," he whispered as he was giving him courage to make it through this and soon after that was over, they would be both in-laws. Amon looked at Bakura and Malik for a moment and gave them a serious look. "We'll be keeping an eye on you," he said as Odion nodded his head since they were capable to keep an eye on the two.

"You can try, but you better be quick on your feet if you look away for a second, Medjai bastard," Malik said coldly while Bakura chuckled a bit.

"Fun," Amon said as he grumbled a bit underneath his breath.


	3. Chapter 3

Time was passing by for everyone as they were nearly complete for the wedding, which Seto and Selene had rehearsed their wedding vows that they had written to each other. As they walked away from the church, Seto held Selene's hand and looked at her for a moment.

"Selene, I need to ask you something," Seto said.

"Hm?" Selene replied as she looked up at her future husband. "What is it, dear?" She asked as she touched his cheek lightly.

Seto softly smiled as he held her hand lightly with his own as he cleared his throat. "Mokuba has reserved Kaiba Land for all of us just before the week of our wedding," he said as he grinned a bit. "I was wondering, if you want, to have the final ride when everyone is asleep?" He asked her softly.

Selene blushed as she smiled softly as well, nodding once. "I have always wanted to ride on the roller coaster," she replied truthfully. She never had rode those before when she was young, since her brother and herself was living with their mother after their father had died.

"Then it is official. When everyone is asleep, you and I will have our own private ride together," Seto whispered in her ear as they walked to the limousine to return home.

* * *

As evening came, everyone was at Kaiba Land enjoying themselves by playing at the various spots at the amusement park, which some wanted to get a prize for their beloved. Mai, Serenity, and Téa were at the shops to buy some souvenirs from their time here before the week of the wedding, leaving Mai to come up with the greatest bachelorette party for Selene while she hoped that someone from the men side would come up with something for Seto for his bachelor party.

"Where do you think that Seto and Selene will go to on their honeymoon?" Mai asked them.

"Maybe tropical?" Téa replied in form of a question since she was curious as well.

"Well wherever they go, it would be magical for them," Serenity replied as she smiled, causing both of the girls to agree with her.

* * *

On the Blue-Eyes Monorail depot, Seto was holding onto Selene while letting her look at the whole amusement park as she was like a child again.

"This is so wonderful. I just want to go to go to each part of the park before we have our romantic ride on the Jet Coaster," she said as she looked up at him.

Seto softly chuckled as he kept his arm around her waist while looking at her. "Anything for my bride," he said as he kissed her on the forehead. "But how are you with horror?" He asked her.

"You know that I could handle it. We handled the Shadow Realm, remember?" She replied as she smiled at him as she kissed him on the cheek. She saw Yugi and Yami going to the Duel Stadium, causing her to look up at Seto again. "How about we duel against Yami and Yugi after we arrive at the station?" She suggested, causing Seto to smirk a bit.

"Did you read my mind?" Seto asked her, causing her to giggle while shaking her head.

"No, I just know you too well," Selene replied as they finally arrived at the station and got off, making them head to the Duel Stadium.

* * *

After the tag duel with Yami and Yugi, everyone had retired into their rooms at the hotel in the amusement, leaving Seto and Selene to be alone. Seto brought her to the Blue-Eyes Jet Coaster ride as he made arrangements earlier as he saw the ride coming over. Once it arrived, he helped Selene in as he got in as well as the security bars lowered, which the first bar had secured them as the ride began moving. Selene looked around as she leaned against Seto while Seto smiled a bit. The ride was wonderful after it was over as Seto helped Selene out of her seat and walked down the stairs, causing him to see Amon and Odion.

"Enjoy your ride?" Amon asked, causing Selene to nod once.

"Let me guess: Malik and Bakura?" Seto asked as Odion closed his eyes for a moment.

"You could say we're making our nightly rounds to make sure the two do not do anything rash before your big day," Odion replied as he opened his eyes.

"Brother? Why don't you summon your Gravekeepers? You were the leader of them in ancient times," Selene suggested.

"Good idea," Amon replied as he held up his bracer as it glowed. He summoned several dark clothing beings before him, who bowed before him. "Your orders are simple: Guard the area and if you see Bakura or Malik, restrain those bastards so they do not do anything to interfere," he explained to them as they nodded and moved quickly within the night.

"I still need to get used to that," Seto said as he looked at him.

"Even though we got the prototypes for the Millennium Items, they are still not the official ones," Amon replied.

"We better go inside. We got a long week ahead of us," Selene said as she stretched a bit, causing them to nod in agreement. They began to walked towards the hotel as Amon heard shouting from afar and chuckled.

"I knew those two were out of their rooms," he said as they went inside the hotel.

* * *

As the days passed, it was the night before the wedding for both Selene and Seto. Unknown to them both, their friends decided to throw the parties for them as Pegasus and Layla agreed to watch over Mokuba while that was happening. Mokuba, who was the ring bearer, made sure that the rings that Seto had ordered was matched since they were both Blue-Eyes band and knew to keep them in a safe place. Once checking on the rings, they were exactly what Seto had ordered as he put the ring box containing the two rings in the coat pocket so they wouldn't go missing.

* * *

At Mai Valentine's home, the girls were giving presents to the bride-to-be as they were waiting for the stripper to arrive.

"Open the next one," Téa said as Selene gotten the gift from Mai herself.

"I wonder what it could be?" Selene asked as she opened the box, causing her to blush light crimson as she lifted up the lingerie.

"I saw it and I thought that would look good on you on your honeymoon with Kaiba," Mai replied as she grinned a bit mischievous.

Téa looked at Mai with annoyance at first as she gave Selene her gift, smiling softly towards her. "I got this for you," she said as she smiled.

"Thank you Téa," Selene replied as she opened the box and saw it was a jewelry box. "Oh Téa, it's so beautiful," she said.

"Look inside," Téa replied as she smiled even more as she was giving a victory glance at Mai, who was a bit annoyed with her as well.

When Selene opened the box, she saw a pendant of a heart with wings as she smiled. "I'll be definitely be wearing this," she said as she looked at Téa, who smiled happily.

"So where are you going on your honeymoon?" Serenity asked Selene as the other girls were curious as well.

"Well, he and I been thinking about traveling in Europe or going to Australia. But knowing him, he'll surprise me no matter what," Selene replied as she smiled.

"What about children?" Ishizu asked her, causing Selene to be surprise while blushing crimson.

"W-We haven't thought about that yet," Selene replied, knowing that she would need a lot of courage to ask Seto if he wanted to have children after they were wed. While they talked, Mai heard the door as she got up and headed towards it, knowing exactly who it was. Once she opened the door, she saw the stripper she requested and walked with him to the bride-to-be and the other guests at her home.

"Alright girls! Time for this party to get really started!" Mai called out as she played the music while some of them were blushing red from watching the stripper's performance.

* * *

At the "Black Clown" game shop, Duke had a stripper performing for the bachelor party, even though Seto did refuse to have a stripper in the first place. Seto, Yugi and Yami were away from that event as they were preparing for a private conversation that the others didn't want to hear.

"Tomorrow is the big day. Are you excited?" Yugi asked Seto while looking up at him.

"Of course I am," Seto replied as he held his glass of punch.

"Where are you planning to go on your honeymoon?" Yami asked him calmly as he was curious on what Seto was planning to surprise Selene, causing Seto to chuckle a bit.

"She wants to explore the world, but most of all, she wants to go to Europe," he replied. Seto paused for a moment as he closed his eyes calmly and then took a sigh, knowing that feeling too well. "Amon, you better not spoil it. I know you are the Lord of the Shadows, but your presence have been too easy to detect by us," Seto said as he opened his eyes and heard footsteps coming out of the shadows.

"Just like the High Priest from your previous life," Amon replied as he looked at Yami and Yugi. "Relax, I got my men to watch over Malik and Bakura so they do not cause any trouble for this night," he added.

"No matter what life time, you'll always be the same," Yami said as he smiled. Amon smiled as he looked at Seto again.

"Besides, I am not going to spoil the big surprise for my sister. You should feel bad for her thought," Amon said as he leaned against the wall.

"Let me guess. Mai got her a stripper for her bachelorette party?" Seto asked.

"We have a winner," Amon replied as he closed his eyes. "But do not worry, it's only once for each party before the big wedding," he stated as he opened his eyes and looked at them. "Anyways, shall we go inside before we freeze from the temperature?" He asked them, causing them to nod once and walked inside the building. Tomorrow was indeed the biggest day for both Seto and Selene as they knew it would change not only their lives, but everyone else's lives as well.


	4. Chapter 4

At the Domino Church, everyone was getting prepared for the wedding between Selene and Seto. The guests were getting into their seats for both parties while the groomsmen and bridesmaids were assisting the bride and groom in their quarters. Not only they had to assist them with their outfits, they had to make sure neither one of them had cold feet before the music started for the bride to make her debut.

* * *

In the bridal chamber, Mai, Téa, Ishizu and Serenity were trying to calm down the bride as she was taking shallow breaths not to panic.

"Calm down, Selene. Everything is going to be alright," Ishizu said to her in a gentle tone of voice.

"I am calm. I-I am just doing some breathing," Selene replied as she knew that all of them agreed that she was nervous, but then again, could anyone blame her? "Are you sure that Malik and Bakura won't cause any trouble on this day?" She asked as she looked at Ishizu for a moment, seeing Ishizu nodding her head.

"Your brother has his shadow medjai watching them and Odion is assisting as well," Ishizu replied calmly and looked at her.

Selene sighed in relief when she heard that part as she sat down on the chair to take it easy, knowing that was the best news she received for this occasion. As the bride relaxed, a knock was heard on the door as Mai opened the door, seeing the mother of the bride herself.

"How is she?" Layla asked her as Mai pointed where she was.

"She's nervous, but hey, I don't blame her. I mean, she is marrying Seto Kaiba after all," Mai replied as Layla stepped inside and walked over to her daughter's side, sitting next to her.

"You're trembling," she said as she held her daughter's hand softly as Selene squeezed her mother's hand to get some comfort.

"I know. I just got a lot of things running through my mind," she replied.

"You know, I was in your shoes when your father and I gotten married," Layla said as she lifted her daughter's chin to look at her in the eyes. "I was worried if we would be too busy to have a family or would be bored from each other. But he told me that he will always have time with me no matter what, and we were both grateful when I was pregnant with you and your brother," she added.

Selene smiled a bit as she felt the tears form in her eyes as she didn't want to ruin the make-up that Téa had applied. "Do you think he would of like Seto if he was still alive?" She asked her mother as her mother smiled at her.

"Of course he would. But he'll have his protective streak just like Pegasus has now," Layla replied, causing both mother and daughter to laugh a bit.

* * *

At the groom's quarter, Seto was assisting Mokuba getting his tie on while straightening the jacket out for him.

"I've never seen you so nervous brother," Mokuba said in a hushed voice so no one would hear their conversation.

"I want to make sure that everything is perfect for Selene. It has to be perfect for her," Seto replied quietly as he got up to his feet and patted his brother's head lightly. Mokuba understood what was running through his brother's head as he smiled at him, patting his arm to give him some encouragement.

"Don't worry so much. This is your big day as well," Mokuba said happily as Seto gave him a small smile. "Besides, we're going to have Amon as our new brother, so he'll assist me run the business while you and Selene are on your honeymoon," Mokuba added. Just as when Mokuba mentioned Amon's name, he appeared from behind the curtains while wearing a tuxedo and glancing at Seto.

"I'm surprise that you have the Pharaoh as your best man, Seto. I thought you would choose someone else," Amon said as Seto chuckled a bit while looking at him.

"It was either him or the _'mutt,'_ but I made a wise decision," Seto replied as Joey had walked in when he heard that part of him being called a _'mutt'_ by Seto.

"Shut it Kaiba! Besides, I'm not the one who's this close wetting himself before grand finale," Joey snapped as Seto gave him an icy glare.

"I am going to say this just once for you hear me clearly, Wheeler," he said as he straightened out his own tuxedo. "I am _**not**_ nervous. If I was, then I would make Selene even more nervous," he stated as he glanced at Amon, hoping the other would keep his mouth shut to make Joey shut up. A knock was heard from the other side of the door as Pegasus stepped inside, looking at everyone in the room.

"Alright gentlemen. It's almost time for the one we've been preparing for," he said as he looked at Seto. "I would like to have a word with you before you leave, Kaiba boy," he added as

Seto glanced at his brother and the others, nodding once as they left the room while Amon stayed in the room.

"Hey, I am not going to leave if I know what I think it is," Amon said to his father as he walked away from the wall and was next to both his father and his future brother-in-law.

Pegasus sighed as he closed his eye for a moment. "Very well. I'll make this short and simple," he said as he opened his eye, looking at Seto with a slight glare. "If you do anything that will harm my little girl, I'll make sure you will regret it Kaiba boy," he stated as Seto looked at him with his own narrowed eyes.

"You know I would never do such a thing to her," Seto replied as Amon felt the tension between both men, causing him to get between.

"Alright, alright! Enough of that now," he said as he looked at both his father and Seto. "Put your bloody past behind you and remember this is a new chapter here," he stated. "Besides, we don't want to be late now, do we?" He questioned as both men nodded their heads and walked out of the room as Amon followed behind, sighing mentality of relief.

* * *

At the altar, Seto was waiting patiently to see Selene coming down the aisle. From what he had heard from Amon, she had customized her own wedding dress, but since Seto didn't have a problem with it, he was a bit curious on what she would be wearing. The music began playing as for the groomsmen and bridesmaids were coming down the aisle beside each other, one after the other party that walked down the aisle to get into their respective spots for the wedding.

Amon glanced at Bakura and Malik for a moment and narrowed his eyes slightly to get his point across to them clearly. _'If you two plan to screw this up, so fucking help me, I will escort both to meet Osiris himself so he can witness you being eaten by Ammit,'_ he said in a vicious tone while the two rolled their eyes while grumbling quietly underneath their breaths.

As the music began playing for the bride's introduction, Seto glanced a bit at Amon, who nodded his head to let him know that everything was secured for this occasion. The guests that were invited to the wedding stood up as they looked at Selene while being walked down the aisle by Pegasus himself. When Seto saw Selene in her wedding dress, his breath was taken away as he gave her a soft smile, which she returned the smile as well when she saw him.

 _'You look handsome,'_ she said to him by thought as she was in front of the priest and Seto after her father gave her away, causing him to go over to his wife.

 _'Well you are absolutely breathtaking,'_ Seto replied as he held her hand while the two were standing in front of each other, making her blush a bit.

"We are gather here together to witness these two people, Seto Kaiba and Selene Crawford, in holy matrimony. If anyone here have any objects why these two should not wed, speak now or forever hold their peace," the priest said as Amon kept his eyes on Bakura and Malik the whole time, making sure the neither of them would disrupt the wedding that almost everyone was waiting for ever since they first arrived here in Domino City. "Do you, Seto Kaiba, take Selene Crawford to be your wife? To have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?" The priest asked him calmly.

"I do," Seto replied as he looked into Selene's eyes as he knew that she knew he would always meant it.

"Do you, Selene Crawford, take Seto Kaiba to be your husband? To have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?" The priest asked her calmly.

"I do," Selene replied as she squeezed Seto's hand, smiling happily.

"The rings?" The priest asked as Mokuba took out the ring box from his top pocket of his suit and opened it up, showing two wedding bands that resembled of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon itself.

 _'They're beautiful,'_ Selene said to Seto by thought as she slipped his ring on his finger while she felt Seto slipping the ring onto Selene's finger as well.

 _'But they are not as beautiful as you,'_ Seto replied as he touched her cheek lightly with his fingertips.

"I now pronounced you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the priest concluded as both Seto and Selene kissed passionately and lovingly, making everyone cheer for joy for the two happiness. As both bride and groom walked down the aisle, Seto smirked a bit and scooped his wife up in his arms, carrying her to their limousine while everyone else was getting into the limousine that was meant for them to go to the reception.

"Mokuba has found the perfect restaurant for us for the reception party and already reserved it for this day," Seto said as he wrapped his arm around her waist as Selene kissed him on the lips again.

"Well, I need to give my little brother a kiss on the cheek for that when we arrive at the reception," Selene replied as she smile, causing Seto to smile as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the song " **Truly Madly Deeply**." The song respectfully belongs to **Savage Garden** and is one of the songs listed to be played in wedding receptions.

* * *

At the restaurant, everyone were enjoying themselves as they were waiting for the newlyweds to arrive. While they waited, Amon was with his friends while drinking his punch as Joey had a puzzled look on his face, causing Amon to look over at Joey's direction while raising a brow at him for a minute.

"Something on your mind?" Amon asked Joey as Joey snapped out of his deep thought and began scratching behind his head a bit. "Yeah. If Seto and Selene are going to be on their honeymoon, who's going to watch Mokuba and run the company?" Joey asked as he didn't know what was the situation was for that part.

"I am. Seto entrusted me to make sure nothing happens to neither Mokuba or his company," Amon replied as he looked at the male. "Joey, if you want, you can stay with me for good. What do you say?" He asked the other calmly.

Joey blinked a few times as his eyes slightly gotten big from being in shock. "R-Really? You mean that, Amon?" Joey questioned as he didn't know if he was pulling his leg or not, which Amon nodded his head.

"I mean it," Amon replied as he smiled.

"Aw man! Thanks so much!" Joey cried out in joy, causing him to drop to his knees and hug the other male around the waist, drawing attention.

"Okay Joey, you can let go," Amon said as he shook him a bit while looking down at him. "Joey? Joey, let go. Let go man cause you're making a scene," he stated as he softly elbowed him on top of the head, causing everyone to laugh a bit at the scene, causing Amon to shake his head while Joey laughed embarrassedly.

"Sorry for that man," Joey replied as he got up, rubbing on top of the head a bit while looking embarrassed.

"Well, I didn't know you were a dog lover, Amon. Make sure he behaves himself," Duke teased as Joey gave him a glare.

"Would you stop calling me a dog!?" Joey snapped as Amon sighed a bit, shaking his head and saw Serenity coming over.

"Thanks for letting Joey live with you, Amon. You were the first one that noticed about, well you know," she said as she didn't want to let the others know about Joey's past with his violent father.

"Hey, it's no problem Serenity. Friends usually make sure friends are all right," Amon replied softly to her as he smiled.

Yami looked over as the doors opened, seeing Seto and Selene together, causing everyone to applaud for them. "Congratulations to you both," Yami said as Seto nodded his head to him.

Amon walked over to his station and grabbed the microphone as he tapped it twice, getting everyone looking at them. "Alright everyone, it's time for the bride and groom to have the first dance. And Selene, I got the suitable music for you both right here," he announced as he smiled, watching Seto bringing Selene to the dance floor while the spotlight landed on them as the music began to play.

* * *

 _ **"I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish**_

 _ **I'll be your fantasy**_

 _ **I'll be your hope, I'll be your love**_

 _ **Be everything that you need**_

 _ **I'll love you more with every breath**_

 _ **Truly, madly, deeply do**_

 _ **I will be strong, I will be faithful**_

 _ **'Cause I'm counting on**_

 _ **A new beginning**_

 _ **A reason for living**_

 _ **A deeper meaning, yea**_

 _ **And I want to stand with you on a mountain**_

 _ **I want to bathe with you in the sea**_

 _ **I want to lay like this forever**_

 _ **Until the sky falls down on me"**_

* * *

While they danced, Seto leaned in towards Selene's ear to tell her his surprise. "Selene, I have something you might want to know about our honeymoon," he whispered softly to her.

"Hm?" Selene replied as she was curious as Seto spun her around and dipped her while looking down at her.

"Remember when you said you wanted to see the world? Well, I decided we could go traveling in Europe first," he said as he brought her up to her feet. Selene's eyes widen a bit as she smiled happily, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Oh Seto, it's perfect," she said, causing Seto to smile as he lifted up his wife in the air and spun her around while she giggled.

* * *

 _ **"I want to stand with you on a mountain**_

 _ **I want to bathe with you in the sea**_

 _ **I want to lay like this forever**_

 _ **Until the sky falls down on me**_

 _ **And I want to stand with you on a mountain**_

 _ **I want to bathe with you in the sea**_

 _ **Well I want to live like this forever**_

 _ **Until the sky falls down on me"**_

* * *

As the song ended, everyone applauded for the newlyweds as Amon let the DJ handle his job as everyone danced and were having fun. Once the party calmed again, Seto and Selene would have to get ready for the bouquet and garter toss before they left for home to be prepared to go on their honeymoon.

When it was getting close to finishing up the reception as Selene smiled at them, causing her to giggle a bit. "Alright ladies. It's time for the bouquet toss, so no cat fights to obtain it," she said as the girls began to get into a group as Selene turned around, taking a breath and closed her eyes. "Is everyone ready?" She asked.

"Ready!" The girls replied, causing Selene to laugh a bit as she tossed the bouquet over herself and turned around to see who would be the next bride. Since Ishizu gotten the bouquet from their mother's wedding, she knew that it would be a toss between Mai or Téa while she hoped that they wouldn't hurt each other. It was only a few minutes later that Serenity was the victor of the bouquet as she blushed a bit pink, causing her to look at her brother.

"Alright! My little sister is going to be a bride in the near future!" Joey said as he had a grin on his face.

"If you are done talking, Wheeler, it's time for the garter toss. So you better get ready if you plan to wear it as a dog collar," Seto replied while smirking a bit, causing Joey to twitch his brow a few times.

"Why I oughta.." Joey said while being held back by Tristan for a moment.

"Chill, Joey. Besides, you won't have to deal with his insults when he goes on his honeymoon with Selene," Tristan said and looked at Seto.

Selene sat on the chair as Seto knelt down and slid off the garter, causing Selene to blush crimson, covering her face so the others wouldn't see her reaction. Seto got up and looked at the men who would achieve this one, since Amon had the garter from his mother's wedding, but then again, the original winner was Yami before he gave him the garter.

"I don't want any bloodshed while you fight over it," Seto said.

"Oh shut up and toss the fucking garter already!" Bakura barked as Malik nodded as well.

"Don't make me kick your asses," Amon said to them while narrowing his eyes.

Seto pulled back the garter and released it into the air, which it wasn't long there was a dog pile for that piece of garment as he walked over to Selene, placing his hand on her shoulder softly while Selene uncovered her face and held Seto's hand. As the mess was clear, it was that Ryou and Marik were both holding the garter as their darker selves scowled a bit at them, causing both Ryou and Marik to toss up the garter again so they wouldn't be harmed by them. It wasn't too long that Duke caught the garter as he waved it around for his victory.

Mokuba walked over to his brother and his new sister-in-law while looking up at them. "I still don't know why they do that," he said as Selene giggled a bit while placing her hands on Mokuba's shoulders.

"They want to make sure they find a pretty girl to marry in their life or if they are that really perverted," she replied.

"Oh," Mokuba replied as he understood that answer well and knew some of them were perverted. Selene kissed Mokuba on the forehead as she smiled, causing Mokuba to blush a bit. "W-What was that for?" He asked her.

"That was being the best little brother in the world. You are still young, so you need to play more instead of working as a business worker," she replied as she got up.

"My little sister acting like a mother already," Amon said in a soft teasing tone of voice as he watched Bakura and Malik going after Duke to get the garter, causing him to shake his head.

"Shall we get going? We got a honeymoon waiting for us," Seto said as Pegasus raised his hand to pause the two newlyweds for a moment, causing Seto to look at him for a moment.

"You know there has to be one group shot of the newlyweds with their guests and families," Pegasus said as Seto knew he was right about that part. "Everyone get into a position for the photographer," Layla called out as everyone gotten to their spots except for Bakura and Malik, who refused to be in a happy picture with everyone since it wasn't their type of thing. Once the photographer took the picture twice for best measures, Seto and Selene got to the limousine to go home to change into their normal attire.

* * *

Soon, Seto and Selene had arrived to the airport as they had their luggage taken care of while Selene looking back at the doors, causing Seto to noticed something on his wife's face, causing him to hold her hand.

"What is it?" He asked her softly.

"I was hoping the others would be here to wish us off," she replied as she looked at him. Seto walked with her as they arrived at their designated gate until they saw their friends and family looking at them while they wore their regular clothing.

"We couldn't let you leave without wishing you two luck," Téa said as she smiled. Ishizu walked over and hugged both Seto and Selene as she looked at them.

"May the gods give you safe journey on your honeymoon," she said as Selene smiled back, hugging her gently.

"Thank you, Ishizu. Make sure my brother doesn't lose his cool with Malik and Bakura," she replied back as she smiled.

"We'll be back within three weeks. Mokuba, I'm counting on you and Amon," Seto said as Mokuba did a salute as Amon patted Mokuba's back.

"Get going already," Amon said as Seto and Selene nodded, saying their goodbyes and headed towards where their private flight was at.

* * *

As they entered the private plane, Seto kissed her on the lips a few times once they were seated.

"I love you Seto," Selene said as she kissed him back. "Say it again," he whispered as he held her close to him.

"I love you Seto," she rested her head on his shoulder, smiling as their plane began moving and flying off from the airport runway to take them to their honeymoon in Europe.


End file.
